lucidstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Medo
“I'm called Medo, nice to finally meet you one on one.” - Medo introduces himself to Derrick . Medo is the 3rd member of Nightmare’s order to be seen in the story, and the 3rd one whose name we learn . He wears the traditional order's ‘uniform’ (cowl, pants, pointy shoes and Halloween-like skull mask covering his features). Like all male reapers, his mask is cracked, and it differs of others by having the eye holes set in a angry shape, with the crack between his eyes, at the hairline of the mask’s edge. Biography Medo first appears to Lucia while answering Veneri ’s help call . Upon seeing him Lucia panics and starts shrieking hysterically despite his best attempts to calm her, and only stops when Itamie cuts her off. Despite his hesitance they decide to leave Lucia behind to go in Veneri’s aid, tho she follows shortly after. The three of them manage to defeat the goop monster and after hiding in Derrick’s bathtub to avoid Kooki , he proceeds to make introductions and explain the basics of the situation to Lucia. The group follows Lucia into Derrick’s room from one of the forts , where they find an unconscious Ghen . Bambino appears shortly after and they leave after he advices them to go search for the other members of the order. He has been a summonable reaper since. Not much of his back-story is known. He describes himself as someone quiet and unassuming, with many ideas he was never brave enough to share. He also expresses contentment about having found friends in the other reapers, who care about his opinions, and help him out. All in all, he doesn't seem to find his current state a bad one to be in. Based on his last memories , he may have drowned. He joined the order shortly after ‘waking’ to Nightmare having rescued him. He does not remember how long he has been in this realm. He also states he’s unaware of what may exist beyond the realms of LOMAM , LOCAD and LOHAM. Personality and traits Medo is more casual in how he addresses the guardians, compared with the interactions most of the other reapers have with them. He seems to be observant of his surroundings , and has a bit of a playful personality, being unafraid to laugh in Lucia's face at the news Bambino slapped her. He’s shown to be a peacemaker , to be cautious of rash decisions and realistic on his expectations. He seems like a caring and understanding person, expressing concern over Lucia’s state after witnessing Kooki’s death and relief to hear that Pechal had not been permanently hurt after her encounter with Vorrus . Stats Trivia *Medo has a combo technique with Itamie called “Black Harvest ”, whose stacked damage is of at least 77 hit points- possibly more, since the monster on the receiving end was in it's defensive state at the moment of attack. *He states he has never heard of Vorrus, despite her claims of being a reaper herself. *He doesn’t seem to get along too well with Wynter , according to her, because she’s one of the strongest reapers. *He admits to being useless at paradoxes. *as a word, Medo means 'fear ' in portuguese. While a popular unisex name, it doens't seem to have any particular meaning. Category:Allies Category:Nightmare's Order